The Curse of the Centuricus
by vila-pv
Summary: There are no brave men and cowardly men in the world, only courageous men. To be born, to live and to die -that takes courage. We all act brave. The man the world calls brave acts longer than most. Will Harry Potter find heart amidst his losses to be brav
1. Painful Beginnings

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Centuricus**

**Chapter - 1**

**Painful Beginnings**

The sun was up. A warm breeze played across the flower gardens .The sweet aroma of wet grass cast a cheerful atmosphere to the doll-like houses of Privet Drive. But there was no cheer in the tall, gangly, bespectacled teenager lying despondently across the well moved lawns of No.4 Privet Drive .His jade eyes were dull and if you looked close enough, you would see a deep burning flame of need, guilt and pain in those once-emerald bright eyes.

"Oh! For God's sake, boy, do you want the neighbors to think we don't give you a roof? You don't even need to perform your daily chores like any normal boy. Just come in before your uncle wakes up", his aunt, Petunia Dursley snapped. Harry Potter flinched at her screeching voice, sighed and dragged himself into the house. Before opening the door, he glanced back and tried to locate his watcher. It was a daily habit. If he had to be followed, the least he could know was who was doing it.

As Harry walked up to the shower, he fingered the wand in the belt holster. While other kids carried a cell phone it just had to be Harry who needed to carry a seemingly harmless stick. He contemplated his growing obsession with his wand. He knew he was turning into a Moody, Jr. It wouldn't be long before he started yelling, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE".

The change in him had scared him at first. He would wake up late in the nights sweating heavily and feeling different. A feeling he had found difficult to understand or accept. He had been scared before. Facing Quirrel, the basilisk, dementors and then Voldemort and his Death Eators had all been scary, but it was nothing compared to this mind-numbing, spine-chilling fear that gave him nightmares when he slept and kept him brooding when he was awake. It was the prophecy. That his fight with Voldemort would decide the fate of people like the Weasleys, Hermione and all the Wizarding World was not a comforting idea.

It was the responsibility that made him wonder why he was chosen. Did it really matter now? What was left to fight for? Why couldn't he just give up and rest? But Harry found he could not live it out in apathy. He cared too much. Not for himself. But for others. People with lives. Like Ron, Mione, Professor Lupin, the Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore, everybody... He had answered every letter of Ron, Hermione and Prof.Lupin with as much sincerity as he could muster. But he hadn't told them about the prophecy. He wouldn't think of that now. They hadn't pushed him to talk either. Just seemed grateful he was writing at all.

The jet of cold water woke him up. He remembered promising to talk to Professor Lupin today. He didn't really want to but he had told himself at the start of the summer not to fuss, especially not with Lupin. The man must have been suffering as much or perhaps, even more than Harry himself. The shower washed away all the grime and sweat of a night spent on the lawn and Harry felt better - as though all his pain, guilt, anger and fear had just been washed away. It would all come back soon but I was a short reprieve and he liked it.

As he dressed in the usual hand-me-downs, he realised he had grown this summer. Perhaps the food given ungrudgingly or perhaps puberty (at last) but he had finally had his growth spurt, so much so he thought he topped Vernon Dursley, his huge(in every dimension) uncle and would perhaps be able to look Ron or even Snape in the eye. Snape...that name brought into focus thoughts better forgotten. He knew better than to judge a man from his arch nemesis' memories in a pensieve but his hero image of his father was broken and will never return.

The sound of cutlery broke his silent reverie and Harry walked down to the dining table. His aunt pushed a plate full of something towards him. Harry didn't pause to look at what it was before shoving it down his throat. He didn't care. So long as it was edible he would eat it. He had found at the start of the summer that eating helped and somehow he seemed perpetually hungry nowadays. Also it was his job to survive for he had to face Voldemort and kill him even if that were the lest thing he did. It probably would be the last thing he would do.

"Boy, pass the custard", Vernon sounded impatient. Harry looked at him blankly before he understood what Vernon wanted. His uncle turned away uneasily from those deep eyes and said in a milder tone,"can you?" That was rich,coming from Vernon who could quell a raging bull with his purple-faced(the really deep shade) angry glare. Obviously Moody's scare had made them all too scared to bother him, starve him or give him chores. Now Harry had too much time, too much food and too much quiet to like his stay here. He had started to read his OWL material again to beat the boredom and the pain.Just as he cleared his plate, the doorbell rang.

Uncle Vernon glanced nervously at Harry, probably wondering if it was Moody. Harry opened the door and let in Professor Lupin, who looked tired and tattered as usual. Unlike Harry there was something in his eyes, something Harry yearned to see for it had been a week since he saw it. It reminded Harry of his reason to live. It was why able to accept his guilt and try to move on - HOPE. All these people had hope. He wouldn't shatter it, not if he could help it.

As Vernon shuffled out to office and Petunia sniffed disapprovingly, Harry nodded and led Lupin to his bedroom. "Hi, professor", Harry said as he motioned to Lupin to sit on his rickety old chair. To his surprise, Lupin ignored the chair and sat next to him. "Call me Remus, Harry. I would rather be your friend than your teacher". "Okay, Remus, what did you want to talk about?", Harry asked, fidgeting.

Remus again surprised him, putting an arm around his shoulders. He pulled Harry closer and told him in a firm tone, "Don't do this,Harry. Don't distance yourself from those who love you. I know you have been writing to us all. But that isn't the real you. Life is all about living, not surviving. Losing one traveller must not end your journey. There is still a lot to see and feel. Don't close yourself in". Harry was surprised, then touched that Remus cared for him despite losing his best friend to Harry's stupidity. He knew Remus was suffering as much as he was and yet he wanted to help.

Planning to open up just a little to him, Harry said,"It isn't just Sirius, you know. Its much more. I don't think I can take it all much longer. Someday I will crack and nothing will be left". He had already said so much that he knew he couldn't stop the flow any longer. Yet Remus asked, "Take what, Harry, the visions, the scar? Do they still trouble you?"

Now Harry couldn't stop himself. His words flew out in a gush, "No, there is nothing new in all that. I don't know how to say this but something in me hates this ...loss... of ,eh, control, the utter helplessness of it all. I feel as though my life is speeding through a dark tunnel, with no light guiding me, speeding forward blindly and there are echoes all around me. I could take it as a child. Accept it as another disadvantage of being a freak and an orphan. But not now, not any longer".

After battling within himself for so long, Harry was surprised by how light his heart felt. All it had taken was one true friend to talk to, to relate with and Harry felt stronger. After a moment of silence, Remus pulled Harry into a hug, so warm it unsettled the normally strong boy. Not wanting to let go of this new found support, he plunged on, "Iam scared, Remus. I dream things. No, not the visions. These are nightmares where Sirius, Cedric, mom, dad and then lots of others die slowly before my eyes and I just look on as though I don't care. I wake up scared that maybe someday I will really not care. And then there is the prophecy. Now I cant even die in peace".

Remus suddenly pulled out of the hug and stared at Harry, "What prophecy? I thought it was lost in the fight. And you weren't supposed to know anything about it. What are you saying, Harry? Tell me". Harry realised he had blurted it out and there wasn't any going back. He thought about how light his heart had felt on revealing his fears. Maybe, talking about the prophecy would help too. Either way, there was no going back. And then the whole sordid tale was revealed. Remus listened, not once interrupting while his face mirrored a miriad of expressions from surprise to shock and then deep thought.

Remus spoke slowly in a soft, measured tone," So you let a prophecy rule your life. You could meet Voldemort when you are 17 or you could be 70. What do you plan to do? Keep hiding till then? You moan your lack of control over your life. And yet you decide to let the future rule your present", Remus was aware of just how much Harry needed to hear these words and he went on, "Harry, if expectations are all we live for, man could never have evolved. Sirius would not have held on to his sanity, Dumbledore would not need to lead a thankless world, Snape would not be in the Order, hell, I would be a Death eater. And none of this happened. Think, Harry, why? Why didn't any of us do what was expected of each of us?"

"Because Sirius was not guilty, you are not a cruel person. You can never be cruel. And Dumbledore, without him, the Wizarding world won't survive", Harry said. "So, what is common among all of us? Tell me". Harry thought some more. What did all this have to do with him? And then it hit him, the answer to Remus' question and much more. "Because you follow your conscience, not others expectations!"

Remus was jubiliant. He realised that at last, Harry understood. "Exactly. It would so easy for you to fulfill a destiny, learn some duelling and fight Voldemort when he makes the inevitable move against. At some point you will lose for there will be nothing driving you in your effort. And yet if you listen to your conscience, your stronger self, you will find that hidden potential in you which drives champions". Harry didn't speak for a long time. And then when he spoke atlast, he sounded like a drowning man who had just been given a lifeboat, "I won't survive. No, I won't just survive. Instead, I will live. I will let neither a prophecy nor a cracked up Darklord rule my life. I won't sit back and take it, not any longer, I promise".

"As for your other fear, I know you will never forget Sirius. But you need to let go. The pain will recede. I know. Trust me. You will always love Sirius. But you will remember other things about him. You will learn to love other people as much". "Perhaps",Harry nodded but he sounded unconvinced. Remus sighed. He knew Harry needed this understanding and he was ready to spend as much time as it would take to bring back hope and optimism in this child. He had made enough leeway in one meeting, enough to bring Harry's actions and thoughts back into perspective. It would take much longer to get him to accept Sirius' loss. Remus swore to himself to be there for Harry when He needed a confidante and guide.

As of now, there were other pressing matters, too. Bracing himself, Remus said,"Harry, I know this is not the time to tax you but I need to do this. Sirius surprisingly has left his effects in atleast partial order. He has left us a will. You see, he has not listed out his personal and familial property which amount to a value unsurpassed by any wizard in Britain. It would have been nice if he had finished it as it has taken the order members working with many lawyers atleast a week to put it all in order. But Sirius has been very intelligent as he has written out a foolproof statement that all his effects shall be yours to use as you please".

Waiting for Harry to digest this news, Remus continued, "Harry, If you are going to tell me you don't need it, I understand. But there are consequences to not claiming this property which I would like to avoid. One of them being that after one year this would all naturally pass on to the next of relations, namely the Malfoys, the Lestranges, etc. Do claim it, Harry. He wanted you to".

Harry was astounded. He had never truly realised there were aftermaths to a death. "Iam not sure, Remus, I'll think about it", he said. Remus nodded as though satisfied and took on the next topic that needed to be spoken about.

"There is something else too,Harry". Remus took a deep breath and plunged on, "Will you learn Occlumency again? I haven't spoken to anybody about this but I can't afford to lose you to those visions of a monster. You are all I have left and I don't care if you hate me for this but I still need to ask". Dumbfounded by Remus' concern again, Harry was just about to say that he had been conmtemplating the same when many things happened almost all at once.

A loud pop sounded just outside followed by the slamming of a door, something that sounded suspiciously like a vase broke, somebody shrieked and a gruff voice broke the maddening noises, "OH, SHUT IT WOMAN...POTTER ! WHERE ARE YOU?... LUPIN !"

* * *

AN: Guys, for those who care, I am reposting this fic. The first attempt was O.k but I wasn't satisfied with some things and Harry was a little too depressed. I like happy endings and sweet dreams and hence, this second try. Please read and review.


	2. An Attack and a Revelation

**The Curse of the Centuricus**

**Chapter -2**

**_An Attack and a Revelation._**

_The darkness would have been immensely scary elsewhere, but in this deep clearing of the Forbidden Forest where even centaurs tread with care, a being of magnificience beyond description beckoned its subjects. The pool at the centre of the clearing shimmered and rippled as though responding to that wild yet supernatural call. A minute passed and the deafening silence was broken by a sudden cacophony of unearthly sounds. Answering notes were heard and the clearing was suddenly invaded by unicorns, centaurs, wood-elves, hipogryphs, thestrals, screwts, mer-people and every other living and so called extinct occupant of the magical forest.The awesome sight would have chilled the spine of the bravest of the brave and yet the magnificient being simply hummed greetings to the assembly. Then the being demanded the support of each creature there. It was but a gesture of courtesy because the creatures, either way, owed their allegiances to the being. This was their "leader" ... atleast until "The One" assumed his destined position. Things would change now, the magnificient being thought, and none would interfere with its plans...NONE!_

The noises were startling to say the least and Remus and Harry crept down the stairs as quickly as their legs would carry, wand in hand, seeking an easy exit, just in case. A strange sight greeted them. Mad-eye Moody stood in the middle of the living room, his normal eye pinning Aunt Petunia to her position ,while the magical one roved all over the place.

Aunt Petunia was doused in flour and coated wiith a sticky brown liquid that smelled a lot like wood-varnish. She was staring in dismay at her husband's family vase - a monstrosity Harry felt the house could very well do without - that lay in shambles on the pristine floor. Then she glared at the culprit - Tonks who was swishing her wand in vain to repair the vase, nervously misspelling the spell as her hair changed colours so fast it could not be registered.

She had obviously apparated into the house thus effectively scaring his aunt causing the four to fall and had broken the vase in the ensuing commotion. Harry would have laughed if Petunia had not recommenced her shrieking. The rising decibels grounded everybody and Moody spoke aghain, "That, I said is enough, woman. Lupin, Potter, Grimauld Place is lost. There was an attack just hours ago. Dumbledore sent me to warn you. You are both needed at Hogwarts immediately. It is an emergency. Don't bother to pack, Potter.You'll be back soon".

Harry simply looked on in shock. Sirius's last home was lost. He had hated it but atleast he had lived there. Good or bad, it housed his memories. Moreover it was the Order Headquarters. How on earth could it be attacked? People couldn't even see it. How could it happen? Unless the location were betrayed by someone who knew it. Who? Kreacher...yes, that disgusting elf would have just loved to betray Sirius even after he was gone. Damn that creature. He would kill it when he saw it again. And hang its head on the stupid plaques for all and sundry.

Remus shook him out of his morbid thoughts saying, "I didn't think it would fall so soon. I will explain later, Harry. Prepare to leave". He didn't seem very surprised. Instead he set about repairing the vase as Tonks apologised to Petunia profusely and the four of them took hold of a little green pebble Moody proffered, obviously the portkey to Hogwarts.

When the disorienting journey passed, Harry found himself in the Headmaster's office. The desk looked relatively untouched by his angry tirade just weeks ago. Had it been just a few weeks? To Harry, it seemed as though years had gone by. He felt old and worn out. Suddenly the room was filled with a hauntingly melodious music that lifted his heart and lightened his soul of its burden. Harry heard Remus muttering what it was when the music stopped and Harry found himself with a lapful of Fawkes. He petted the magestic bird gratefully while the door opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore.

Looking not at all like a leader who had just lost his secret headquarters, he smiled at Harry, "It is good to see you, Harry. How are you, child?" Harry had no patience for niceties, "What happened to Grimmauld Place, sir? Kreacher betrayed it, didn't he?" "Calm down, Harry. All will be explained. Kreacher is no more. He died two days after Sirius passed... through the veil. You see, Harry, the loyalty of a magical creature is unparallaled. While Kreacher was fiercely loyal to the erstwhile Blacks, Buckbeak loved Sirius. Two days without Sirius made Buckbeak realise Kreacher's actions and he avenged Sirius' death on the house-elf. A sad story, indeed for we lost Buckbeak today when he physically shielded the Order members from curses as they made their way to safety".

Harry was silent. He felt guilty about not having thought much about Buckbeak. The hipogryff had saved lots of lives, had shown its love to Sirius while Harry had done nothing for his godfather, except ofcourse lead him to death. He wouldn't dwell on that now. He asked Dumbledore, "Sir, how did Grimmauld Place fall then? I thought it was hidden by magic".

"Magic has many forms. Blood magic, spell magic, soul magic, mind magic, life magic...the list is long and often unexplored. One of the well known forms is the magic of ownership, called the proprietorial magic, for lack of a better term. Harry, every house that is built, sustained or warded by magic lives off the magic of its builder or warder. When he / she dies, the baton passes on to his / her heir. Every Black property, on Sirius' death, passed on to his legal heir, you. If not claimed, the house loses its magical properties. While, usually it takes a little time for the magic to whittle down, in this case, Sirius never considered Grimmauld Place his home. So, it didn't even last till you could claim it. It still stands as a building but the magical wards fell this afternoon and it became plottable to all magical people".

Harry considered that, "So, sir, have we lost whatever other properties Sirius had? Surely, whoever was paranoid nough to ward Grimauld Place so well would have made other secure locations?" "The relationship between a house and its owner is like that between a master and servant. Only Grimmauld Place featured much in Sirius' life. He hated it, especially in the last one year. Likely enough, it didn't like him much, either. It is a magical entity in itself. Hogwarts, for example, would never hand herself over to any of her enemies for a long time, even if unclaimed. The other Black properties, on the other hand, have no such emotional bonding. They don't sjow any propensity towards either side. In other words, they still hold tight, I just checked. However, you must claim them fast, Harry. They will not wait forever".

Harry didn't think too long. "What do I need to do to claim it all, sir?" He had decided long ago that he wouldn't let Malfoy or Letrange soil anything that was Sirius'. He didn't want or need the money, but they wouldn't have it either. If it turned out too surplus, he would give it to someone who needed money and liked Sirius.

Dumbledore looked at Remus and his demeanor was of a man with purpose, "Yes, it is time to accept what Sirius gave you. Remus, will you ask Minerva to bring the documents here? Check up on Poppy and ask her to join us, if she can. By the way, fire call Arthur and ask him to come here as the Ministry's witness. I would like you to join us too". "Right away, headmaster", and Remus left immediately.

A silence fell in the room. Harry glanced at Tonks and Moody and remembered the others, "Professor, you said the Order members had to get away in a hurry. Who was there in the headquarters? Are they all fine?" Dumbledore gave a kind smile at the concerned boy while Moody interrupted, "Don't worry yourself, Potter. Only myself, Tonks and Snape were in the house. We felt a change in the wards and were just wondering what happened when a few cloaked men, who we believe must have been Death eaters threw open the door and flung hexes all over. Do you know what saved us?"

Harry was about to answer before he realised it was retorical. He was just in time to steel himself as Moody yelled out, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE". Even Tonks jumped with a sqeak while Moody continued unperturbed, "And of course that loyal hipogryff. Got to keep one myself. Black was a hasty chap but I always knew he made the right friends. Anyone of them would have given their lives for him if he needed it." Harry was not so sure of the last part. Moody had obviously forgotten Pettigrew.

"Er... right, where is Professor Snape?", Harry directed this question to the Headmaster. He felt a little ashamed of having blamed Snape for his own mistake. Not that that git deserved an apology. Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore looking discomfited. He didn't give the headmaster time to answer and spoke out his mind, "He is injured, isn't he? Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I don't care? I might have blamed him last year but I know better now. If anybody is to be blamed, it is me. Iam not a monster, Professor and I don't rejoice in Snape's pain, either".

Harry would have gone on if Dumbledore hadn't stopped him. Moody and Tonks looked astounded at his outburst while Harry thought the headmaster looked sad and strangely, guilty. "I didn't mean to doubt you, Harry. I simply assumed you did not need to add to your own burden with Severus' troubles. He is in the infirmary with minor injuries to his leg sustained because the fireplace roof collapsed as he escaped. It is nothing to be worried about. In fact, he will be up and about in a day or so".

Harry was embarassed and was about to apologise when Professor Dumbledore continued, "What troubles me is the fact that you blame yourself. I would go to any lengths to disabuse you of this idea, Harry. The world does not rest on you, child nor should you want to accept that burden on your young shoulders. I wish I could make you believe what I am saying". The headmaster looked every bit as old as was, at that point. His eyes had lost their twinkle while his face appeared pained and shadowed, like it were holding too many secrets to hide.

Thankfully, the moment passed and Minerva McGonagall walked in with Remus, Arthur Weasley and Madam Pomfrey. Harry signed the required papers and the others attested thir witness to the claiming while Professor Dumbledore performed the necessary magical claiming on Harry's behalf. Harry believed it should have been an emotional moment, something signifying true acceptance of Sirius' loss. But he only felt strangely vacuous.

Then Harry completed the last step and the properties were now his. Mr.Weasley greeted Harry, patted his back and left to the Ministry for further documentation work after promising to give Harry's love to all the Weasleys. It seemed surreal to Harry that because of Sirius he had all that he would ever want except that which he wanted most - Sirius himself. None of these riches could him an ounce of the joy that one glimpse of Sirius would.

The headmaster sent one copy of the will to his vault and kept the other in his desk drawer. Turning to face Harry, he said, "I still believe Occlumency will benefit you, Harry. Voldemort will, most likely, not try to trick you again but the mind is too strong a weapon to leave open to attack. Considering our failed attempt last year, I think it might be more prudent if I were to teach you. It may be difficult to keep a regular schedule as the Minister seems to mysteriously have a need for my advice at odd times. However, I shall do my very best to teach you. Do you find that acceptable?"

Harry realised that the headmaster was giving him a chance to make his own decisions unlike the years past and appreciated the effort. He agreed to the idea. Infact he had considered approaching Snape himself. "Now, I will return you to your uncle's place. Do keep safe, Harry", Dumbledore said, offering Harry an old Christmas card.

Harry thanked him, said goodbye to everybody else and ceded to the pull on his navel as the portkey transported him to his bedroom. The only thing in his mind when he fell asleep that night were Remus' parting words spoken in a hurry but with sincerety,"...love you, Harry".

* * *

**AN**: What do you say? Is it good, bad or miserable? I've realised Iam going to write whether people like it or not. But I looooove reviews. Iam so parched even flames will do. So please R R. I will update tomorrow. 


	3. Plus ca change

Hey, people, there are a few changes in P.O.V in this chapter. So, watch out for that and enjoy.

**The Curse of the Centuricus**

**Chapter - 3**

**_Plus ca change, plus c'est la meme chose  
_****(The more things change,the more they stay the same)**

_Hagrid wasn't happy. In fact, he was scared. "This ain't good, there's ne'er been som'thin' like this". There was something afoot in the Forest. He couldn't describe it but he felt it in his very veins. He had a sudden desire to probe deep into the forest sometimes, places he had been expressly warned against by his forest mates. Recently, he was even more worried because none of his animal friends were fine. They seemed secretive nowadays and went missing often for days on end. Then there were the nights when he woke up scared and sweating. Those were the times he had a wild premonition of great changes coming. His father had told him his mother could often sense the future. Perhaps the premonitions were right. Perhaps great changes were on the way..._

A couple of weeks had passed since the attack and and Harry Potter had tried to occupy his time in work and study, much to his own surprise. Tonks had brought him some books on Occlumency from Professor Dumbledore along with the advice to clear his mind by writing down his feelings. The Headmaster hoped this would soothe his emotional turmoil and make the calming of his mind an easy process. But the writing didn't help. Instead it reminded him of his stupid mistakes and it became increasingly difficult for Harry to think of anything but his pain and anger.

Harry realised that the one thing Voldemort hoped to achieve last year would have been to kill Harry. Getting him weak in the mind and spirit was a close second. Hermione had not minced words in her letters and had made it abundantly clear to Harry that his depression was a covert victory to the Darklord. Recognising the truth in her statements, Harry had told her about his attemts at clearing his mind.

When every suggestion ranging from meditation, sleep, talking (to Remus) to taking a soothing warm evening shower (this suggestion was curtesy Mrs.Weasley) came to naught, it was again Hermione who told Harry to stop trying so hard. She wrote to him telling him time itself would heal him, sometimes it was good to simply concentrate elsewhere. Pain was integral to love. Clearing the pain would wipe away love. Focussing on something other than the troubles of the past would help lighten their burden.

Though the words sounded like something ripped off the pages of what his aunt would call a character building self help guide, Harry took her advice to heart and tried to immerse himself in doing things he had never tried before. It was during such an effort that Harry found himself rummaging through the discarded possessions of his cousin, Dudley. And this was how he found his true calling.

Though Harry had never really liked studying, he discovered he liked reading. The very act of reading for pleasure gave him a sense of unreality and strangely, peace. He felt as though he had all the time in the world, as though he wasn't required to fight a powerful mad man, as though life was not all about trying to survive every school year alive and unhurt. Perhaps it was escapism but Harry didn't care.

He started devouring Dudley's school books, to start with. They were the most easily available books. Physics, Chemistry, Biology, nothing put him off. The knowledge gave him a new sense of the world around him, an understanding of the finer aspects of nature and a healthy reapect for previously trivial facts. Dudley was inordinately pleased at the prospects of pushing away his school work to Harry. Ofcourse, Harry had to threaten him with his wand when he tried to sic his holiday work on Harry. Meanwhile, Harry relearnt his previous year books and found he enjoyed analysing the different theories that magic and science provided to explain the same phenomena.

As time passed, the new interest extended to include even novels and stories. He had come across a hardback copy of "To Kill a Mocking Bird". The intriguing title had caught his eye and started this hobby. He was hooked on to the story of a jaded but idealistic lawyer who fights against social prejudice to ensure justice for a suppressed individual, all the while endeavouring to teach his motherless children how to live. Somehow, the the hero's failure did not depress Harry. To him, it was a symbol that change would come; even if it bided its time, change would come.

And Harry found himself spending more and more time immersed in Muggle novels and poetry. In a way,Harry realised his dreams of a normal existance through the novels he read and the characters he visualised. He laughed with them, wept in their sorrow and in short, lived with his books in those tremulous days.

His correspondence with his friends continued and somehow they must have sensed his loneliness as Ron came up with the idea that though Harry was required to live his vacation at Privet Drive, he didn't need to stay there all day. Hermione responded enthusiastically to hisdaytime rescue operation and they begged the adults to let all three of them portkey to Hagwarts atleast every alternate day. The portkey could return them home in the evenings. It took some persuading but Hermione's "Harry will need every help we can afford" clinched the matter. Even Ron's "Yeah, else he will go mad" must have helped.

Remus gave Harry a pendant that would portkey Harry to and from Hogwarts. Every alternate day between 10 in the morning and 7 in the evening, it would be activated if the word, "Progress" was uttered. Thus it was that one sunny day Harry was sprawled out on the grass next to the lake between Ron and Hermione, who had both been overjoyed to see him. Ginny had joined them and was in the owlery sending letters to her friends. Ron had wanted to know if she was writing to Dean but Harry and Hermione had pulled him along to the lake.

The atmosphere was peaceful but Hermione was perturbed. Harry seemed more balanced than the previous year but he had not opened up. He had grown and looked healthier in a strictly physical way, but the mind was a different matter. His eyes were dull and there was very little sign of the small, shy, incredibly brave and loyal 11 year old who had stood up to a troll to save a stranger.

Oh, he would still fight for her but now, it appeared like he would rather lose and surrendor to fate. This was what scared her. He seemed determined sometimes and sometimes he seemed so shrouded in disturbing thoughts that he appeared lost to some higher force. Thankfully, Ron, unlike usual, didn't seem oblivious to Harry's lack of spirit. Instead he was making an effort to bring back Harry's zest for life.

"Hermione!" She started and turned around. Ron asked,"Where were you? I was asking Harry to play Quidditch with us. He will need the practice what with his ban being lifted". Hermione brightened up. Quidditch was something Harry loved, and if she had to play and lose a few matches of that wretched game to help her friend, she would gladly do it. She responded with unusual enthusiasm and told Harry, "That will be great, Ron. In fact, I was getting a little stiff lounging around all the time. Some flying will relieve us all. So who else do we need?"

Harry was in a fix. He was not sure he wanted to play but his friends seemed determined. Surprisingly, Hermione wanted to play and had taken it for granted he did too. He didn't want to let them both down. He had resolved to beat his depression and this would be a good step in that direction. God, he was starting to think like Hermione. All those books ust be getting to him. Moreover he hadn't flown for a long time and hoped he would enjoy it.

"We must call Ginny. That way we would have an even number of players and she can get some practice too". Ron perked up at Harry's positive response and said, "Right. Ginny will love to join, Iam sure. We can use the school brooms. I wish we had more people here. That would be great".

Hermione thought about this and answered, "It's not like there is noone around. We will never know till we ask. Perhaps they will like to join us". "Who?" But Hermione did not answer. Instead her eyes were fixed on Professor Lupin and Madam Hooch who were talking in the distance. She was thinking of the best way to approach her professors for a match.

Ron and Harry followed her gaze and were floored. Trust Hermione to want to play with teachers. "No way. They won't agree", Ron insisted. That set off an argument between the two while Harry started wondering about Remus. He knew his father played. But what about Remus? Harry realised he knew very little about this kind and patient man.

His heart went out to Remus when he realised Remus' loss. Here was somebody who had lost his constant companion of childhood, the last among his honest friends who had accepted his monthly changes. Who would ever join him as an animagus on those lonely nights? And yet, Remus had put his own pain on the backburner while he did his best to be there for Harry. Perhaps, he could learn to be an animagus... Perhaps, there was more he could do than just fight the bane of his life.

By now, Ron had realised you can't win over a very determined Hermione and had ceded a strategic defeat. Now the three friends waited for Ginny before approaching two professors.

Remus Lupin and Madam Hooch were good friends. They both shared a calm and unruffled disposition and often found much to talk about besides just Quidditch or DADA. When they saw the four kids talking animatedly near the lake, Remus was pleased. He wanted Harry to get over Sirius' death. It had obviously affected his confidence more than any other travail that life had thrown at him.

He saw the Headmaster talking to Hagrid at the other end. Must have been about the shift in the forest, he mused silently. He had sensed the drift of magic away from the Forbidden Forest as though the animals were emigrating away. Remus knew enough to know it might not be a good sign. With every passing year, the danger was growing and in a way, the animals could have been a deterrrent for unfavourable lements to try and enter. Their sudden desertion from the forest needed to be looked into. The two men slowly walked across to Lupin and Madam Hooch.

"Remus, I gather you know about the forest disturbances. I tried to talk to Firenze but he has tendered his resignation saying there is currently a greater calling in his life. I was wondering if you could find out something the next full moon". "Of course, sir, I will try my best. However, many magical creatures avoid me. I think my periodic shift of form mystifies them and my apparent lack of control at that point, to them, is inexcusable", Lupin answered.

Dumbledore understood Lupin's reticence in talking about his curse, "Indeed, I thank you, Remus. That is all I ask of you. Now I must leave for the Ministry. It seems Minister Fudge requires my help restoring order. Do not worry, Hagrid. We will reach the depths of this matter. Ah! Remus, I see you are being sought by some very enthusiastic youngsters. Goodbye", So saying, the headmaster walked briskly away. Hagrid calmed down and turned back to his hut.

Just as Remus and Madam Hooch turned around, they were accosted by Ginny and Hermione while Ron and Harry hovered behind. "Professor Lupin, Madam Hooch, will you join us for Quidditch, please? It will be exciting to have more players than just four. Do say yes, please...". Madam Hooch loved to play but not many students dared to ask her. She agreed with alacrity. Lupin was wondering how to refuse when Harry put in his two bit, "Please, Remus, do join us. It will be great to play with you".

Remus could not refuse and agreed. If Madam Hooch noticed Harry's familiar use of his first name, she didn't comment. Remus had always admired her discretion. He felt this might help get him closer to Harry.

A game ensued. Madam Hooch proved a very jolly and fun-loving player. She played chaser with Hermione keeping the hoops and Ginny played seeker. The opposing team was no surprise. Harry sought, Ron kept and Remus chased. There were no bludgers, no beaters.

The game was a success. Harry felt more free than he had in a long time. The snitch was nowhere in evidence and Ginny also seemed to be looping playfully in the air. She was a good flier. Harry saw Hagrid waving at Harry down on the pitch, Fang in tow. Harry waved back. Ron was having fun baiting Hermione who seemed to be finding it difficult to stay on the broom while guarding the hoops. But Hermione was being sporty and was laughing her discomfiture away. Meanwhile Remus was stuggling with the Quaffle as Madam Hooch expertly blocked his way.

Harry closed his eyes and basked in the cool breeze. After a long time, he felt at home. His family was with him. His closest friends were here and he was grateful he had them.He opened his eyes lazily and found he had drifted away from the main game area. He was about to correct his position when the snitch streaked right across him towards the forest. Deciding to end the game, Harry followed. His broom turned around beautifully and Harry found himself getting assailed by the exhilaration of the chase.

The snitch kept going forwards and Harry speeded up behind it. Suddenly the snitch bucked and turned away from the forest. Harry was about to nudge his broom likewise but he didn't. Instead he kept flying forwards. In that instant, Harry forgot the game, forgot the snitch, forgot his friends and all that he wanted to do was fly right there... into the forest, deep within where he needed to be. A little more onwards and he would be there, his destination... his sanctuary.

Remus found the game refreshing. He was not great at Quidditch but a game now and then was fun. He noticed that Harry seemed to be enjoying the flying. He watched as the sixteen year old seeker took off after the snitch like a bird. He was always surprised how graceful this gangly teenager became once on a broom. Sirius' gift of that firebolt had been a very sensible gift to this gifted seeker.

As Remus watched, the snitch turned, but Herry went on forwards. Remus frowned then decided it was perhaps a trick to get Ginny off his back. But Ginny was far back. She hadn't yet seen the snitch. Remus was baffled and yet Harry kept on towards the forest as if in a daze. Though his natural grace on the broom was intact, Harry seemed rigid and cut off from the game. He continued to fly to the forest.

Remus called out, "Harry, where are you going?" There was no response. Remus was getting worried. He knew that none of them was close enough or fast enough to stop Harry before he entered the forest. He shouted again, "Harry, stop right there and come back". Still, no response. The others all had noticed what was happening. A chorus of voices all joined together and called out, "Harry, come back...don't go on.. Harry..HARRY".

_And yet Harry kept flying towards the Forbidden Forest..._

**AN :** Ooh! lovely response, guys and gals. Not one review. In fact, not even a howler (not that I want one).Thank you (courtsies to all). I will put up the next chapter tomorrow. Love you all. So **please R and R.** And do remember I have a delicate disposition (fans herself).


End file.
